


Snack

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 'creampie', Feeding, Kinktober 2017, Monster sex, Other, Tentacles, numbing agents, threat of vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Prompto would be back in just a moment. He promised.





	Snack

 

 

 

 

 

He was told to keep close to the entrance of Pitioss. But he swore he just needed to get something from the Regalia and he knew the way back. "I'll be alright," he'd said, smile as bright as his chest light, "Dontcha worry! And Noct has been taking forever. I gotta charge my phone or I'mma die of boredom."

 

Prompto was regretting decisions, perhaps, maybe, certainly, only 25% at this point. This was an improvement from the 100% regret he had been experiencing the moment the giant malboro curled a tentacle around his body, whipping him off his feet and dragging him close. How could he have missed the smell and noise, let alone been so absent-minded as to not see its bulk looming despite the pitch-blackness of the mountainside?

 

Probably because, instead of smelling of rotten eggs, peeled flesh, and sulfur pits, the malboro smelled so _so_ damn good. Like something sweet, nectar-like, but savory, as if he could devour it, and something musky, something mammalian, something primal that touched Prompto deep in his mind with every inhale of its spores.

 

Its tentacles slithered along its body as it dragged Prompto closer, and slowly, he stopped struggling. By the time the creature's limbs licked and curled about his arms, legs, neck and chest, crawling slime and dirt covered tendrils underneath and within his clothing, Prompto was whining for more.

 

Pressure and force shifted clothing on his body, exposing his chest and crotch to the chill. The tentacles sought out an open, any orifice, any hole to spill itself into and make its prey soft and oozy for digestion.

 

They found his mouth and his ears and ass. The tendrils gave up on the ears, but his mouth yielded, Prompto moaning as the creature immediately pumped sweet clear liquid down his throat. He sucked, tongue slurping around it to drink more of this nectar, this warm heady, sticky liquid. More of the stunning poison.

 

A pumping tentacle slid and sunk deep into his hole, slippery and thick and stretched him wide with each muscly pulsing pump of liquid into his body. And it felt so warm, so heavy, filling Prompto's body and making him tingle, making his soul feel separate from it all.

 

Another tentacle tried to slip into his cock slit, but it was too small, so merely wiggled and squeezed around him, making him keen around the green appendage.

 

_More… give me more…_

 

With a rolling roar, the Malboro dumped more and more liquid into his trapped prey, and Prompto could feel his body growing prone and numb and happy. So happy, to do nothing, to simply let the heavy smells and tingles surround every nerve in his body and shut him down. Lull him to sleep, because this was simply a lovely dream…

 

Clear ooze seeped out of his mouth as the tentacles pulled forth, leaving him a perfectly covered and filled in slime membrane.

 

The malboro encased its bigger tentacles around Prompto and rose him up, hovering him over its massive jaws. Perfect limp prey, and to think, it simply came bouncing over to it, his whistling telegraphing its position in the dark. The easiest breakfast it ever caught.


End file.
